Great Tangled Christmas Together
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: My first one-shot in the occasion of Christmas :  Hope you'll read and review. Very cute story of how Rapunzel's parents led by Eugene plans the ultimate Christmas for Rapunzel


**A/N: Hello everybody. This is my first one shot in the occasion of Christmas. So here I wanna wish a merry Christmas to all who read this. I also wanna make a special merry Christmas thanks to Disney by Alpal, An Unknown Foreign Beauty and not least BrodwayFanGirl91 for following and helping me so much as you did. If I didn't get the help from you, I'm not sure I had could make my stories as well as I feel. **

**This is a story of Rapunzel's and Eugene's first Christmas together in Corona at the castle.**

It was the first Christmas for Rapunzel outside the castle. He knew that, so he made a decision. He wanted to make it absolutely perfect for her; he knew her parents would do everything for that too. Therefore he made his way to King Robert's study room where he and Queen Anna often had sat together and felt alone while Rapunzel was kidnapped and now they made it feel more special, because it was that room they received the news of Rapunzel's return the day Eugene brought her back.

The knock on the door seemed to come as a heck of a surprise to King Robert as he looked over at the door. "Come in" he answered. He was glad to see that it was Eugene, he had a lot of guards interrupting his piece the last week and this made him get lost in thoughts before Eugene arrived.

"Am I interrupting you Robert?" Eugene asked. Just short time ago he had been requested by Robert and Anna to name them by their names or if he liked to call him father and mother as Rapunzel did, they really hoped he would do that sometime, even though they didn't expect them to do that quite yet.

"Not at all. I was just lost in thoughts after this hard week" Robert answered with a smile.

"I can always come back later" Eugene said; turning around, ready to leave as Robert stopped him.

"Wait, Eugene". He made Eugene turn around immediately.

"What do you want my boy?" He asked inviting Eugene inside his study room. After a little while, he started to feel safe around Robert and Anna, for most of the staff, he had fitted in very well, there was only a few guards who he had difficult to get simpatico with, not to mention the Captain of the Guard. But he didn't wanna think about it much right now. He had to talk to Robert about it.

"I've been thinking about Christmas" Eugene answered.

"I'm listening" Robert said as if he expected more.

"I mean, this is after all Rapunzel's first Christmas with you as well as me, let's keep it simple and say outside her tower"

"I see your point, please continue"

And after more than two hours of talking they turned surprised to the door, seeing Anna enter the room.

They told her what they have talked about and she loved the idea, sending a special look at Eugene who smiled and made a little laugh.

"I think we should keep it simple and don't make it too much for Rapunzel. Let's give her a big surprise and make this Christmas the best in her life" Eugene said confidently.

"Agree" Anna said short after Eugene's suggestion.

"With you" Robert said.

Time went on and there was only three days for Christmas. The castle was decorated to every inch. The food was started slowly to get prepared by the cook. The guards had got special orders to make every place safe; they had decided to do everything to not lose Rapunzel again, not for anything. Eugene had held her company so Robert and Anna could do all the things they've talked about two weeks ago. When Eugene was up to something, Robert, or Anna or both of them had kept her busy if her lessons hadn't done that good enough for them.

"Looking forward to Christmas sweetie?" Anna asked Rapunzel sudden at dinner.

"Can't wait" Rapunzel said cheerful and happy as always. That's was one of the things that made Eugene fall her at the beginning, first it was her look, but he was also Flynn Rider at that time and Eugene Fitzherbert saw her a whole different way.

Time went on and when it was there: Christmas day.

Rapunzel slept fantastic that night, excited about what the day would bring. She sat on her bed with Pascal on a little pillow and they sat and communicated as they always with Pascal making sounds as answers to Rapunzel's many questions.

"Do you think mom and dad will like my presents for them?" Pascal nodded and made Rapunzel relieved. But then her thoughts went on to Eugene. How could she forget the love of her life?

"What about Eugene?" Pascal raised his eyebrow as if he said, _come on seriously_

"I guess you're right Pascal" she said point her arm out for Pascal to climb up it as they prepared for a great – and unforgettable evening.

Eugene was getting used to be wakening up by Rapunzel, therefore he was rather surprised as they entered his room to get up and prepared the last details for the perfect Christmas.

"Give me a moment to change and I'll be there" Eugene said as Robert and Anna got out of his bedroom. He let out a sigh, he had quite a shock.

The hours passed and they all have themselves getting dressed and ready for a Christmas dinner and a little dance around the tree around the tree that was decorated very beautiful by Rapunzel herself.

Rapunzel had a knock on her door twice by Eugene, but denied him entrance because she was trying on a dress he'd never seen before and didn't wanna spoil the surprise because this one made her more beautiful than a bride on her wedding day and she also had a maid inside her room to help with her hair to make sit a special way.

Eugene had dressed himself with a white shirt and a suitable black west that made his hair colour look brighter than normal where his blue west made it look a little darker.

The four of them was escorted by three pair of guards, but there was still more guards on Eugene so it could count for two pairs.

Eugene was so surprised by Rapunzel's beauty that he lost his balance in a way that made the others thinks he was fainting, therefore he played on it and fooled Rapunzel quite well.

"Eugene! Eugene! Eugene, wake up!"

"Ha Ha!" Eugene laughed with his eyes still closed, that made Rapunzel patch him on the shoulder. When, their lips met in a kiss. Her parents took that well, they've decided to make them have that as a part of their relationship, as long as Eugene didn't use Rapunzel, but they knew he would rather die than use her.

"Eugene, why did you do that?"

"I just lost balance because of your beauty" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Eugene, you look good yourself" Rapunzel said with the cutest smile.

The dinner was very special. Rapunzel never had so much food for Christmas before, Gothel never did much out of it, she told them earlier, that's was why Eugene wanted her to have such a great Christmas. It was his favourite holiday at the orphanage.

"Let's get a dance around the tree and get our presents after that. It's getting a little late" Robert said, looking at his watch that said 20:55. For a four-man-dance, it must have been the longest in history, they had gone through so many songs that they almost lost their voices, and now it was time for presents.

Rapunzel was so excited to see what see what she was getting, but also to see the others reactions to her gifts. First it was a gift from Rapunzel to Eugene. She gave him some new boots and a west in the colour brown, it made him laugh; the colour, but he thanked her with an embrace and a kiss. When, it was a gift to Rapunzel, from her parents. It was a new set of paint, she caught them in a family-hug that Eugene admired happy, it felt like he had celebrated his first family-Christmas and it felt nice.

So the evening continued with the last gift and Rapunzel and Eugene went to their rooms as well did Anna and Robert.

When Rapunzel had got her paints and others gift like a new dress from her parents and Eugene and a little necklace from Eugene, she went out from her room over to Eugene's and knocked on the door. He had just placed some of the gifs like the boots and west from Rapunzel into a closet, a sword from Rapunzel's parents, they saw it more practical than a frying pan, even though Eugene's point of view was whole different.

"Come in, it's open"

He looked back and smiled as he saw Rapunzel, his new dream and love of his life, enter the room.

"Hello Blondie" Eugene said happy, inviting her into his room.

"Hello Eugene" Rapunzel said as she stepped closer and soon their lips met in a deep passionate kiss. Now they felt quite comfortable kissing with no one watching over their shoulders.

They lay down on Eugene's bed as Rapunzel spoke.

"Eugene, I had the idea that someone planed something, was it you?"

"I just wanted to give you such a great Christmas since Gothel never did that for you and even on the orphanage it was my favourite holiday" Eugene said honestly.

"Thanks" Rapunzel said and put her arms around Eugene that hold her in his strong fist grip.

"I love you Eugene" Rapunzel said happy.

"I love you too Blondie" Eugene said back just as happy.

"It couldn't be a better Christmas than this, because of you" Rapunzel said happy.

"Thanks but you should also credit your parents" Eugene said.

"Still you should have the first credit" Rapunzel told him.

He took a gentle grip around her wrist and soon they fell asleep holding each other in Eugene's bed.

What a nice Tangled Christmas.

**The end.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Again, merry Christmas to all of you hope you'll enjoy the holiday just as much as I think I will.**


End file.
